


федра

by jrcatherine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: я тут перечитывала всяких федр (отзывы можноздесьпочитать), и поняла, что хотела бы запилить свою.начала, но в процессе как-то заскучала, так что оно без конца, и не факт, что когда-нибудь он появится.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	федра

1.

все происходит так, как всегда происходят такие вещи: федра встречает ипполита. это могла быть драматичная встреча, с погасшими неожиданно свечами, или с ветром, который появился из ниоткуда и взметнул волосы обоих, или с хором, который сразу начал нагнетать, завывать что-то зловещее, но могла быть и совершенно обычная, в одну минуту федра не знает ипполита, в следующую - знает.

а через несколько единиц (поштучно или, может, в тысячах) она не может думать ни о чем другом.

примечательно, что федра выбирает _ни о чем_ , не _ни о ком._

и вот она думает и думает об ипполите, накручивает себя, срывается на других, отказывается от помощи, не верит, что оно пройдет, и доходит до предела, решается, передумывает, решается снова, злится, звонит слугам…

… _федра видеть хочет ипполита,_

_бормочет, что формально на него сердита,_

_что вид его ей портит аппетит,_

_от голоса его ее мутит,_

_от запаха - идет мороз по коже,_

_(глаза у федры все отчаяннее, голос же - все строже)._

тут ипполит вдруг понимает, что происходит, и он - удивлен? шокирован? обескуражен? - все сразу. ипполит не понимает, откуда оно взялось? он видел-то ее всего пару раз, когда их представили и однажды в дворцовом коридоре, когда они почти столкнулись друг с другом, и федра недовольно ахнула и убежала. ипполит думает, лучше бы она меня ненавидела. ненависть опасна, от королевы - вдвойне, втройне, но с ней хотя бы понятно, что делать. с этим же -

федра продолжает твердить про все, что ей омерзительно: походка, аутфиты, дерзкий вид. ипполит придумывает отшутиться - но вовремя останавливается. придумывает ужаснуться - и снова вовремя останавливается. что же делать? он идет к минибару, выбирает вино, наливает ей, себе, пьет. федра в ярости.

_но она пьет и слушает, как он_

_спокойно говорит, что не влюблен,_

_но мудаком он тоже быть не хочет,_

_и если может ей помочь - то он поможет._

_и это вдруг переключает федру_

_(поймите верно, чувство так же пожирает ее недра,_

_но есть теперь еще немножко сил_

_подумать) ипполит же говорил,_

_и говорил, и все никак не мог заткнуться._

_а федра думала, вот люди признаются,_

_и слышат нежелательный ответ,_

_и слышат объяснения пару часов или десятков лет,_

_и это все решительно ужасно. тесей давно уже бы хлопнул дверью,_

_ей думается. ипполит же в своей милости весь распускает перья,_

_твердит о группах, о каких-то практиках, о терапии,_

_что у кого-то были зверские перипетии,_

_но они справились. (его доброжелательный и милый вид_

_приводит к мысли, что она хотела бы, чтобы он был убит)._

_и федра отсылает ипполита._

_и если он не мертв, то, может, лучше было бы, чтобы она была убита?_

2.

ипполит не спит. он едет на охоту, закатывает вечеринку, ездит по королевским делам и делает все это так активно, что получает странный диагноз…

… _сна дефицит_

_за федрой посылает ипполит._

это есть нарушение этикета и хамство, но федра влюблена и ее мало беспокоят нормы и правила. она не приходит, она прибегает. ипполит выдает результат своих раздумий, и он в том, что, а может, это и не любовь совсем? федра думает, что ослышалась. кровь приливает к щекам, руки дрожат, дышать сложнее, сложно.

_и федра ахает, но как же, как?_

_ее любовь кивает в такт_

_и продолжает, что, мол, так бывает, что и скука,_

_тоска по мужу, одиночество, кормилица, которая, признаемся, немножко сука…_

_кормилица-то что!, вдруг федра восклицает,_

_кормилица меня прекрасно понимает,_

_и рада бы помочь…_

_и я помочь не прочь,_

_перебивает ипполит._

_федра вздыхает. вид его так злит,_

_что дальше говорить им невозможно._

_она уходит. ипполиту тошно._

_он хочет быть великодушным, быть героем,_

_но вся эта любовь - он будто бы в помоях._

3.

мир в это время занимается своими делами.

_кормилица считает, что ипполит - мудак,_

_кормилица понять не может, как, ну как_

_он не влюблен в ее родную федру._

_тесей сидит в аиде под каким-то дохлым кедром_

_и думает, вот в этот раз похоже все,_

_и не видать ему ни сына, ни жены, ни городов, ни сел._

но никого не интересует, что там думает тесей. большинство о нем решительно позабыло.

4.

дальше происходит нечто.

_больше она за ним (и он за ней) не посылает,_

_но стар и млад в афинах точно знает,_

_что они видятся - each day и каждую же ночь,_

_и на рассвете федра убегает прочь,_

_а ипполит рыдает, бьется головой о стену -_

_все это страшно развлекает ойкумену._

им надо бы поговорить, но разговоры не идут. даже светская болтовня полна оскорблений и раздражения, но если оно все-таки доходит до важных тем - там страшно даже верным слугам, даже кормилице. все опасаются, что если случайно окажутся рядом, то их утопит волной, и ни федра, ни ипполит даже не заметят.

федра чувствует, как любовь превращается в ненависть. федра ждет, когда превращение дойдет до конца, и думает, как выйти из этой ситуации? не как остановить ее, нет, ее больше интересует, получится ли свалить все на ипполита. он мужчина, но она царица. федра думает, выиграет тот, кто первым дойдет до журналистов, и на всякий случай подкупает их всех через кормилицу.

ипполит не думает ни о чем подобном. он чувствует, как его затягивает в болото, чувствует не тепло федры на ладонях, а гадкую трясину, ему кажется, что он бредит, но нет - все происходит по-настоящему, все - происходит.

… _и ад, и бред, и поцелуй тягучий._

_над городом меж тем сгущались тучи._

5.

в тучах сидели богини и боги. они с вялым любопытством следили за развитием этой истории, и только афродита злилась, потому что и федра, и ипполит регулярно проклинали ее, а она - для разнообразия - в этот раз была решительно не виновата. больше всего энтузиазма проявлял аид, который заставил апполона начать принимать ставки и со всех своих имен поставил, что дело кончится не чем-нибудь, а непременно смертью ипполита от чудовища, которое по просьбе тесея на него нашлет посейдон. аид не был азартен, аида не волновали дела смертных, но его волновала персефона, а она была в ярости и хотела, чтобы тесей страдал. поэтому же - аид любезно отпустил его обратно в афины.

тесей не заподозрил подвоха.


End file.
